


Dallon Weekes: Not a Tourist

by frankiesin



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hawaii, Moving, Nerdy Dallon, Other, Questioning character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Dallon Weekes is not cool. Moving to Hawaii in the middle of his junior year in high school doesn't help this. Brendon Urie being openly bisexual and making Dallon question everything about himself doesn't help either.





	1. Prologue: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my parents talking about wanting to go to vacation in Hawaii right as I was reading an article about how tourism and missionary work are ruining Hawaii and other small islands around the USA. 
> 
> Is this commentary wrapped up in a cute little story? Mmmmmmaybe so. But hey, I've got an agenda for everything. Just enjoy the Brallon.

It was snowing outside. Dallon breathed against the bus window, letting it fog up before he started doodling on it. It was the beginning of Thanksgiving break, and Dallon was glad to be out of school. He didn’t have many friends, if any. He hung out with people, but he was pretty sure they all secretly hated him and were just putting up with him because it would be too pathetic to get rid of him.

He was a junior. He only had a year and a half before he could go off to college and not have to see any of the people from his high school again. Dallon didn’t know if things would be different in college, but he figured they couldn’t be worse than they were now.

Dallon was lonely. He didn’t like to admit it, even to himself, but he was. It felt like everyone around him had friends they could talk to about everything. His younger sister, Breezy, was one of the most popular girls in her middle school, and his older brother, Jordan, seemed to know everyone who was at Utah State. Dallon didn’t know anyone. Everyone knew him as either Jordan’s dorky kid brother or Breezy’s weird older brother.

Dallon wanted to be known for something, but all of his passions were considered stupid. He wanted to be a novelist, or write for comics. He was interested in sci fi and digital art and fandom culture, but no one his age cared about that stuff.

That was a lie. There were a bunch of people who cared about fandom stuff, but they were all girls and they went to anime club and talked about yaoi and fanslash and other terms Dallon didn’t want to understand. He’d tried going to an anime club meeting once when he was a freshman. There were at least fifty people crowded into one room and everyone was shouting. The boys all smelled funny and the girls were wearing neon clothes that made Dallon go blind.

He never went back to anime club.

Dallon wished there was a comics club, or something closer to his interests. He wanted to make friends, but he didn’t know how and there weren’t any convenient clubs at his school to help him out.

The bus screeched to a stop, startling Dallon out of his thoughts. He scrambled for his backpack and rushed down the aisle. He didn’t trip, which was good. People had tripped him before, and Dallon didn’t know if it was on accident or on purpose. All he knew was that he was tall and gangly and awkward, and he didn’t want people to laugh at him.

The snow tickled Dallon’s cheeks as he walked down his street to his house. The lights were on, and his mom had put out the Thanksgiving wreath on the front door. It was starting to feel like the holidays. Dallon smiled to himself. He liked the winter, when everyone was wrapped up in scarves and the houses were all lit up. It was the best part of the year.

Dallon fished his house key out of his coat pocket and opened the door. “Mom! I’m home!”

There was no response. Dallon frowned, kicked the snow off of his boots, and then left them by the door before venturing into the house in search of his mom. His dad would still be at work, and the middle school didn’t let out for another two hours anyway. For now, it was just Dallon and his mom.

He found her in the dining room, along with four other women that Dallon recognised from church.

Dallon’s mom looked up. “Oh, hi honey! We’re in the middle of a Bible study. Would you like to join in?”

“Um,” Dallon said, because he didn’t want to spend his afternoon with a bunch of middle aged women. “I’ve got a project to work on. Break work, you know how it is.”

“Alright, well, make sure you leave some time for God,” she said. She smiled at him. “He’s the most important thing in your life, you know.”

“I know,” Dallon said. He backed out of the dining room and headed up to his room. He believed in God, of course, but sometimes his mom took it too far. God cared about Dallon, and about everyone, but Dallon didn’t need to constantly thank God for _everything_. That was just overkill.

* * *

“We’re moving,” Dallon’s mom said. She, her husband, and all four of her children were sitting around the dining room table. It was Thanksgiving, and Dallon had a piece of turkey on his fork. He set it back down as he looked from his mom to his dad, wondering if this was a joke. His mom folded her hands on the table. “I got a job as a missionary, and I think this would be a good oppurtunity for all of us.”

Jordan raised his hand. “Does that mean I have to leave college?”

“No, honey, you’ll be staying here,” she said. “It’ll just be your dad, Dallon, Breezy, and I.”

“Why can’t I stay?” Dallon asked. “I only have three semesters left.”

“You’ll adapt to Hawaii,” she said. She wasn’t at all concerned with taking her two younger children out of school and dropping them onto an island thousands of miles away. “It’s for a good cause, Dallon. There are so many children on that island who don’t have access to the kind of education we get here. You can help them with their studies.”

“I want to go to Hawaii,” Breezy said. She was thirteen and getting into the phase of her life where she only cared about cute boys. Dallon envied her. She’d make friends easily, but not him. Dallon wasn’t cool, and he didn’t know how to keep up with trends. Breezy rested her chin in her hands. “It doesn’t snow in Hawaii, and all the boys are so cute.”

“There’s more in Hawaii than cute boys,” Dallon’s dad said. He took a bite of his string beans. “And I’ve already got a job set up at the elementary school in Kailua. I’ll be working with third graders next semester.”

“Wait, wait,” Dallon said, waving his fork around. “When are we moving?”

“After Christmas,” his mom said. She nodded towards Jordan. “We didn’t want to leave you alone for the holidays, you understand. And, that way, Dallon and Breezy will have time to adjust to their new school, meet some friends. It’ll be sweet.”

Dallon doubted that. He wasn’t currently popular, given that his mom was insanely Christian even for Utah and his dad was an elementary school teacher, but he didn’t want to change high schools. Dallon liked his school. They had a writing club that didn’t care that Dallon only wanted to write comic books and Doctor Who fanfiction. Dallon couldn’t imagine having that in Hawaii.

He sighed. “I hate this.”

His mom reached over and squeezed his hand. “Oh, honey, don’t be so negative. You’ll love Hawaii. There’s so much of God there.”

Dallon didn’t know how to tell her that that was what he was worried about. He’d started thinking about God recently, and he wasn’t sure what he thought about it all. There was a lot of stuff in the Bible that Dallon didn’t understand, or really agree with, and while he still considered himself a Christian, he didn’t want to throw a belief system on other people when he himself didn’t understand it.

“I’ll… I’ll try to keep an open mind,” Dallon said. He didn’t have another option. He was sixteen. He didn’t have much influence over what his parents decided to do.


	2. Welcome to Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bandom is dying but I'm still posting fics. Yeet I suppose.

Dallon shoved his jacket into his backpack as he and his family got off the airplane. It had been snowing that morning when they flew out of Salt Lake City, but now it was sunny and in the 70s. Dallon was wearing jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. He felt very, very overdressed. 

“Wow,” Breezy said. Her eyes were wide as she took in the airport. She whipped out her phone and started taking pictures of everything. Dallon rolled his eyes. He didn’t use social media the way his sister did. She had been one of the most popular girls in her grade. Her leaving Salt Lake City hadn’t changed that. In fact, she’d gotten more friends because everyone wanted to befriend the girl who was moving to Hawaii. Hawaii was cool to seventh graders.

Hawaii was not cool to juniors, because Dallon had gotten no friends out of the move. He was still as lonely as before, except now he was watching his sister snapchat about fifty different people. Dallon’s phone was empty after a ten hour flight. He’d told his friends he was moving, but none of them had been torn up about it. Dallon wasn’t popular like his sister. He was pretty sure he was a loser. 

“Breezy, get off your phone,” Dallon’s dad said. “Let’s live in the moment and take in everything Hawaii has to offer.”

“I’m showing my friends, dad,” Breezy said and rolled her eyes. 

Dallon didn’t get involved in that. He pulled out his headphones and turned up David Bowie. Dallon wanted to get going, to see what the new house looked like so that he could claim the better of the two bedrooms. The house was supposed to be within walking distance from the high school and elementary school, but not the church Dallon’s mom was going to be working in. 

Dallon wasn’t looking forward to walking to school every day. He didn’t know how well he’d do in the heat. 

“I got a voicemail from the church,” Dallon’s mom said as the four of them headed from baggage claim to the rental car place. “Some of our things have arrived. They’re holding them for us until we can go pick them up.”

“Let’s drop our suitcases off at the house first,” his dad said. “Then we’ll go get our things.”

They hadn’t brought much. Dallon’s parents tried to be minimalistic, and so they’d only brought their kid’s stuff and a few family memories. Dallon hoped that his guitar was okay, because he didn’t trust airplanes. Hey were bumpy and his guitar was fragile. Dallon had spent both his Christmas and birthday money on that guitar, and he didn’t want to get a new one.

The rental car was a Jeep, but it was closed. Dallon climbed into the backseat with Breezy, and glared at her when she rolled down the window. 

Breezy shrugged. “What? It’s nice out. I want to feel the breeze.”

“We’re gonna be on a highway,” Dallon said. “Do you really want bugs flying at you at seventy mile an hour.”

Breezy made a face and rolled the window back up. 

Dallon turned away from her and smiled to himself. He wasn’t a huge fan of the outdoors. He preferred to stay inside and write, or read, or practice music. Maybe that was why Breezy was popular and he wasn’t. She got out and hung out with people instead of making up universes to escape into. 

Dallon could do that. He could go out and make friends with people and talk to people and not stay in his room all the time. He could totally do that. He didn’t think he’d be good at it, because no one ever liked him that much, but he could try. No one here knew him other than his family. He could figure out a way to make his uncoolness appealing. Maybe. Hopefully. 

Dallon really didn’t want to spend the next year and a half miserable and alone. 

The drive through the mountains of Hawaii was gorgeous. Dallon’s dad kept pulling over to snap pictures with his fancy camera, and Dallon took a few of his own on his phone. He didn’t have anywhere to put them, because no one cared to keep up with him, but they were nice. Dallon liked the mountains, even though these were covered in palm trees instead of snow. 

It was dark by the time they’d gotten all of their stuff from the church to their new house. The house was light blue with some short trees outside of it. There was a pool in the back, which caught Breezy’s attention. They hadn’t had a pool in Utah, but a lot of Breezy’s friends had had one and that was something Breezy cared about. Dallon didn’t see the point of having a pool. The ocean was nearby. That was the same thing as a pool, except there was salt instead of chlorine. 

Dallon walked through the house. His mattress was currently on the floor because the bed frames hadn’t arrived yet, but he’d put his sheets on it and it looked kind of like a bedroom. The house was cool, with windows everywhere. It felt Hawaiian. It felt like Dallon was on vacation. 

Dallon stood in the doorway, looking out at the backyard. He looked over his shoulder at where his parents were unpacking the groceries they’d picked up. “How long are we going to live here?”

“For however long they need us,” his mom said. She smiled. “Loving it already?”

Dallon shrugged. He’d only been here for a few hours. He didn’t know what the next few days would bring. He didn’t even know what it would be like to go to school when it always felt like summer. 

* * *

Somehow, Breezy had already made friends. Dallon didn’t get it. They’d been here for three days. School wasn’t even back yet. Breezy, however, had three girls over and they were all outside, laying around by the pool. None of them were in the pool, which Dallon thought was stupid. Why hang out by the pool if they weren’t going to use it?

“Dallon, you should get out more,” his dad said. Dallon looked up from where he’d been hunched over his laptop and writing Torchwood fanfiction. His dad crossed his arms over his chest. “Come on, it’s a nice day out. You should go exploring, see if you can meet any kids your age.”

“Where… where would I go to make friends?” Dallon asked. 

“Well, there’s a shopping center nearby,” his dad said. “Maybe you’ll find someone there.”

Dallon frowned. He had no idea why any teenager would hang out at a shopping center. The kids in Utah hung out at the mall or at the local Taco Bell, but Dallon doubted there was a Taco Bell here. This place seemed like something straight out of a spring break advertisement. 

After a long pause, Dallon’s dad said. “Or, you could head to the beach?”

“I think I’ll do that,” Dallon said. He didn’t actually want to go to the beach, but he figured he could take his headphones and a book and get some reading done. Dallon could swim, but he didn’t like being shirtless in public. He was pale, and awkward looking, and he didn’t want people to make fun of him. 

The beach was better than staying here and having his parents look at him funny and ask why he didn’t have friends yet. Dallon didn’t have friends because he wasn’t like Breezy and he didn’t like things that other sixteen year old guys liked. He liked nerd shit, and girly nerd shit at that. He was one of the only guy fans of Doctor Who that he knew of. 

It wasn’t a bad walk to the beach. It was about twenty minutes, and there were only two turns. Dallon wondered if it would be easier to get a bike, but he didn’t know if he’d be going to the beach often. He didn’t want to get a bike and then not use it. That would be a waste of money, and Dallon didn’t have a lot of money. He had hist Christmas money, but that wouldn’t last him forever and he’d rather use that to buy merch than to buy a bike. 

A guy on a bike whizzed past Dallon, and he grabbed the street sign so that he didn’t fall back over his feet. Dallon scowled. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

The guy on the bike skidded to a stop before turning his bike around and riding back over to Dallon. He looked like he was around Breezy’s age, with dark brown hair that fell into his face. The guy looked Dallon up and down. “Dude, come on. Everyone knows not to walk in the middle of the sidewalk.”

“I just moved here,” Dallon said. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Sorry for not knowing everything.”

The guy broke into a grin. “No need to get defensive dude. Were you headed to the beach?”

“Yeah?” Dallon asked. He felt like that was a trick question and that this kid was judging his every move. Dallon knew he wasn’t cool. He didn’t need a middle school kid laughing at him to prove it. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” the kid said. He was looking at Dallon now like Dallon was a moron. Dallon hated it. He wanted this kid to leave him alone so he could continue his walk to the beach and read and be left alone. The kid kicked off one of his flip flops and then put it back on with his toes. “But hey, if you want company, I can show you around. I’m what the locals call a native.”

Dallon shook his head. “Thanks, but I know where I’m going.”

“Alright,” the guy said. He shrugged. For a moment, it seemed like he was finally going to get back on his bike and leave Dallon alone. Then, he extended his hand towards Dallon. “I’m Brendon, by the way. I’m a sophomore.”

“No way,” Dallon said. “You look like you’re twelve.”

The kid frowned. 

Dallon swallowed. “No… no offense. It’s just… you’ve got a baby face? Sorry. That. That was rude. I’m Dallon, I’m new, I’m a junior.”

“You look like you trip over everything,” the kid said, and grinned again. “And don’t worry about the baby face thing. I get that all the time. My mom likes it because it means she can still get me twelve and under discounts when we go out to eat.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever gotten those,” Dallon said. He was sure that he’d looked like a kid at one point, but for as long as he could remember, he’d always been the tallest in his class. The worst part was that he was still growing. He’d hit six feet last May, and he’d gained at least an inch since then. Dallon was tall. He towered over nearly everyone he encountered. He had to duck a lot, too, which was annoying. 

“Well, you could probably get alcohol?” Brendon offered. 

Dallon made a face. “Ew. What would I want alcohol for?”

“Everyone wants alcohol,” Brendon said. He rolled his eyes. “It’s what makes people  _ cool _ , apparently. I think it’s bullshit, but it’s not like I know anything, anyway. I’ve just lived here my whole life.”

Dallon didn’t know what to say to that. In all honesty, he’d never met someone his age who wasn’t interested in drinking. That was one of the many things that had made him an outcast at his old school. Now, though, he was face to face with someone who didn’t give a shit about getting shit faced, and he was considering asking the guy to hang out with him. 

Dallon took a deep breath. “Actually. Since I’m new, would you mind showing me around?”

Brendon broke into a larger grin than Dallon had seen. He’d made the right choice. Maybe he’d even managed to make a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


	3. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dallon: *is sad* *is dealing with unknown dysphoria*  
> Dallon: why do I feel depressed

There was no bus to the high school. Well, that was a lie. There was a bus, but Dallon’s parents thought that it was better for him and Breezy to walk to school since they were close by. Dallon of course thought this was a bad plan, because it was hot out and he didn’t want to show up sweaty on his first day of class. Breezy didn’t mind. She had friends to walk with. Dallon would have to go to school alone. 

Dallon sighed. It was early, just as high school always was, and he was debating jeans versus shorts. Shorts would keep him cooler, but he really didn’t want to expose his legs. Dallon didn’t have great legs. He preferred to keep them under jeans.

“Dallon, do you have a moment?” Dallon’s dad asked from his doorway. 

Dallon let out a sigh and looked up at his dad. He had a moment, probably, but he didn’t want to talk to his parents about much of anything at the moment. He just wanted to decide on clothes, put them on, and accept the fact that he had to walk to high school now. Dallon crossed his arms. “Yeah?”

“Have you started thinking about college yet?”

Dallon blinked. “No? Why would I?”

“Well, your mom and I are planning to stay here for a while, and there is a BYU college about an hour north from here,” his dad said. He sounded like he really wanted Dallon to go to a religious school for college. Dallon was going to disappoint him, then, because Dallon couldn’t see himself at a religious college. 

“I’ll think about it,” Dallon said. He gave his dad an unconvincing smile. “I should probably get dressed for school now.”

Dallon ended up in jeans. It wasn’t the smartest decision he’d ever made, but it was better than wearing shorts. His dad’s question about college was still rolling around in his mind as he gathered his backpack and headed towards the door. He’d forgotten about college during the move. There was a lot on his mind now that he was in a completely different area. 

Before Hawaii, Dallon had assumed that he would just go to Utah State with the rest of his high school class and continue being who he’d always been. Dallon didn’t see himself being much more than the awkward kid he was now. Life didn’t get much better after high school, and anyone who thought it did clearly had no grasp on reality.

Dallon didn’t know what college would be like now. He might go somewhere in Hawaii, or he might go back to Utah State. He didn’t know.

He pulled out his earbuds and let himself get distracted by his music. He was nervous about school and the future now, and he wanted to get out of that mindset before he got to school. He pulled up Google maps, just to keep himself from getting lost, and then he was on his way. 

When Dallon got to the school, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he regretted not bringing sunglasses with him. He was thirsty, without a water bottle, and ready to get back inside to where there was air conditioning. He took out one earbud and pulled out his schedule again. Dallon’s first class was math, which was the worst way to start off a school day. 

_ Figures, _ Dallon thought to himself. He looked up at the front doors to the school.  _ This is no different from Utah. Everything blows.  _

He stepped through the door and into the building. Immediately, everything was loud and overwhelming. Dallon put his earbud back in, not sure why he’d taken it out in the first place, and lowered his head. It wasn’t effective, since he towered over most people, but it made him feel smaller and that was what he needed. He didn’t want to draw any attention to himself. 

“Hey, you’re that guy,” a voice said. Dallon ignored it. 

Someone reached out and tapped him on the arm. Dallon startled and turned around. Brendon, the kid who’d shown Dallon around the city, was standing there, along with a girl with jet black hair and startlingly blue eyes. Dallon removed his earbud again. “Hey. I didn’t know you went to school here.”

“Don’t have much choice,” Brendon said, grinning. He pointed over his shoulder to the girl. “This is Sarah, by the way. I’ve known her for years.”

“Hi,” Dallon said, waving because he was the least cool person in the world and he never knew what to do when he was introduced to people. “Nice to meet you.”

“Sarah, this is Dallon. He’s new, he’s a year above us, and he doesn’t like bikes,” Brendon said. He rocked back and forth on his feet and flicked his bangs out of his face. “I need a haircut. Anyway, D-man, what’s your schedule look like?”

“I’ve got math first,” Dallon said, making a face without meaning to.

Sarah’s face lit up. “Oh, hey, I’m taking junior math. Maybe we’ve got the same teacher?”

“That’s not fair,” Brendon said when it turned out that Sarah and Dallon did indeed have the same teacher. “I can’t do math for shit.”

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Sarah said. She was taller than Brendon, but she wasn’t tall herself. The longer Dallon interacted with Brendon, the shorter Brendon seemed to get. At first, Dallon had thought that Brendon was around five foot six, but now that he was next to Sarah, Dallon figured he was a few inches shorter than that. However tall he was, he was very short for a guy, especially a guy in high school. 

Dallon didn’t ask about it. He, Sarah, and Brendon all went to the math classroom together. Brendon said his first period was right across the hall, but Dallon had a feeling that Brendon was just hoping to hang out with his friend for a little while longer. 

Brendon was just as bouncy now as he had been when he and Dallon had walked around the island together. Dallon didn’t understand how anyone could be that energetic, especially when it was eight in the morning and they’d all just gotten back from Christmas break. 

“Let’s get good seats,” Sarah said, and pulled Dallon to the back of the room. 

Dallon, confused, followed her. “Shouldn’t we be closer to the front? So that you can see?”

Sarah rolled her eyes, and Brendon laughed. He climbed up on the nearest desk and started walking across them to get to the back of the classroom. Dallon startled, not sure how to react to Brendon’s decision. Sarah didn’t seem phased by Brendon walking across desks, and so Dallon decided that he wouldn’t act phased either. Even though he was. Even though something like that would never have been allowed in Utah. 

Things were different in Hawaii, it seemed. Dallon felt even more out of his element. 

* * *

The rest of the day crawled by. It was warm outside, and so Dallon and most of the school ended up eating their lunches out in the courtyard. Dallon ate alone, as he was unable to find Brendon or Sarah and he wasn’t confident enough in himself to go sit with any of his other classmates. 

He felt lonely. He knew that he’d managed to make some friends, and that that was better than he’d done in Utah, but he still felt lonely. Everyone here seemed to already know each other, and because Sarah and Brendon were both the year behind Dallon, he spent most of his classes alone. Dallon knew that he would have been able to make more friends if he’d had Brendon’s bouncy attitude by his side, or even if Sarah had been there, friendly and open and willing to accept whatever came her way. 

He pulled out his earbuds again, ready to walk back home in silence and retreat to his bedroom for the rest of the day. 

There was another girl walking in the same direction as him. Dallon made sure to keep his distance, so that she wouldn’t think that he was following her home. Except, the girl made the same turns that Dallon did, and she didn’t look back to where he was still behind her. 

She was tall--shorter than Dallon but tall for a girl--with long, sun bleached blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Like Dallon, she was long-limbed, but unlike Dallon, her arms and legs seemed to work with the rest of her body. She wasn’t gangly at all. 

Dallon wished he was that girl. He wished he was pretty, and that him being tall wasn’t him being gangly, but instead elegant. He wished that he had longer hair that would whoosh around him in the breeze instead of clinging to his forehead and making him look even more ridiculous than before. 

Dallon got to his house first. The girl was still walking ahead of him, seemingly unaware that she’d had a witness to her travels. Dallon watched her turn down the street, and then fished his house key from his pocket. His first day was over, and he’d met two people. He could probably consider them both to be his friends, but he was wary of applying the label just yet. He’d considered Sarah and Brendon his friends earlier, but now that he was home… he was worried. 

If Dallon was friends with Brendon and Sarah, then his parents would want to meet them. They’d want Dallon to invite his new friends over, so that they could ask Sarah and Brendon about what they wanted to do after high school and if they’d found a church yet. His parents thought that they were doing good, but the truth was that they made Dallon afraid to bring anyone home. His parents were very, very uncool, and none of the guys in Dallon’s grade had ever wanted to come over to Dallon’s house. 

He had a horrible feeling that moving to Hawaii wasn’t going to change that. 

Dallon set out his homework and pulled out his schedule. He stared at it all for a long moment before deciding that he wanted a shower more than he wanted to stay on top of his school work. He was sweaty from the walk home, and he was worried that he smelled. 

Dallon stripped down to nothing and looked at himself in the mirror. He’d never really been proud of his body, but recently, he’d felt even less impressed by the person who looked back at him in the mirror. Dallon knew what his face looked like, and he was okay with his face (there were certain parts of it that he’d change if he could, but overall it was an acceptable face), but his body just… felt wrong. It felt like it had been hooked onto the wrong head, and now Dallon was stuck with someone else’s body attached to himself. 

He shrugged off those thoughts as much as he could and stepped into the shower. The water was steaming hot, but it felt good after being outside. It felt refreshing, like stepping into a hot tub after a long day. Maybe this was what Dallon’s parents had meant when they said he’d appreciate the smaller things in life as he got older. 

He sat back down at his desk and pulled out his homework. His phone was sitting there, next to his notes, and for a moment Dallon wished that someone would text him. He’d never received texts from his friends. He was always the one texting first. Dallon tried not to keep track of it, because he wasn’t the petty type, but sometimes… sometimes it was obvious that Dallon’s Utah friends had only hung out with him because they didn’t have anywhere better to be. 

Dallon frowned at his silent phone. 

Hawaii wasn’t much different. He hadn’t even considered asking Sarah or Brendon for their phone numbers. There was a large part of him that assumed they wouldn’t want to text him if they had the option. 

He opened his textbook and started the reading. Only three more semesters, and then he could go off to college and hope that things would be different there. He didn’t have high hopes, but he had to keep his head up somehow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
